guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zelnehlun's Longbow
yea ive killed this about 20-30 times possibly...and still no bow...maybe im just unlucky :( :I got one last night solo'ing on an E/A on about the 4th run. Lojiin 16:47, 8 January 2007 (CST) Ok I have killed the boss that drops this solo at least 12 times so far and have yet to see this drop. Has anyone gotten one lately? This is the single best-looking bow in the game. I've used Drago's Flatbow ever since prophecies, but this skin bests it (barely, but still). -Auron 14:59, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Looks ridiculously unrealistic to me, but whatever... ^_^ Arshay Duskbrow 15:40, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::Oh yes. IRL, I'd never use a bow that looked remotely close to this. But in fantasy-land, I'd use one :) -Auron 20:23, 28 November 2006 (CST) How many times do you have to solo kill this thing before a bow will drop? :When i killed him i was with a team of 3 heros and he dropped the first time IceNutz 13:52, 8 December 2006 (CST) ::There is no set number of times for anything to drop in GW. For this case, you can solo Zelnehlun Fastfoot 40 times and finally get one to drop or you can kill him once with a full 8 and get it to drop. Its a randomization algorithm with an unknown variable (anti-farm code) added in. There are no definite answers to how many times it takes one to drop. — Gares 14:28, 8 December 2006 (CST) I got it e/a farming 3rd run yay for me! I've been farming him 20-30 times already and not a single worthwhile drop. Since Guru lists the value at 15-20k, it might be better just to farm that much gold (in half the time I spent on this silly bugger already) and buy it. For how rare it drops, I think maybe it should be wroth a little bit more, ne? --Warwulf 13:40, 6 February 2007 (CST) I just bought one for 2k so definately not worth the effort. For me, I got one on my first run ever. Then i went 40 runs without one. Waited 1 day, then i got 5 bows in 7 runs =/64.81.80.97 21:09, 11 April 2007 (CDT)Zaw Twelve As far as I can see, farming this green is definitely not worthwile. As overfarmed as this boss is, its current price is close to nothing. Anyway, the other drops still yield about 900g per run. For me, i can't seem to get the elite tome from Zelnehlun. Got the four times now but no tome. This is for about 30+ runs. Does the tome drop from this guy ? Z4nd 10:05, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Yea it deos just very rarley.--Diddy Bow 10:07, 18 July 2007 (CDT) guys dont waste 20 plat on the bow i bought it fom a noob whos friend gave it 2 him . i got it for 3 plat a 15-28 flatbow a minipet and 5 snowman summoners wich is a grand total od about 8 plat ?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 168.184.220.4 ( ) 20:11, 4 May 2009 . :Why would anyone even spend more than 1k on this? It was completely overfarmed when NF just came out. I used to farm them so my heroes would have some decent bows. Heck , I think I even trashed some.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC)